


Fragile as a butterly

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, a lot of angst for Dia, press F for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Dia finally found the courage to confess to Kanan, but something or someone plucked the butterfly's wings
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, one sided Matsuura Kanan/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 5





	Fragile as a butterly

Kurosawa Dia, School Council president of Uranohoshi Girls' High School. She is a straight laced student, the likes that you would never see do anything that is unreasonable. But as time went on, the righteous Dia fell inlove, to make things worse, it was her childhood friend, Kanan Matsuura, who was also a girl.  
  
As Dia grew up to be disciplined, the walls of her heart stood ground, but as time heals, time also destroys. The wall surrounding her heart finally fell, and she was ready for anything.  
  
New to the land called love, she didn't know how if her feelings could reach her adored Kanan.  
  
  


Countless attempts, all were failure.  
" _This is unacceptable! As a family member of the Kurosawa's, I can't bring any more shame for my family name! Should I just stop? I mean, I'm sure Kanan and I don't have mutual feelings towards each other. I bet she only sees me as a friend."  
  
  
_ Dia was contemplating for the longest time, just as larvae takes its time to grow its wings, Dia was ready to take flight, into the world of love.  
  


It took all her courage just to talk to Kanan today,  
" _K-Kanan, would you mind if I asked you to come to the student council room after class?"_  
 _"Of course not, Dia! I will do anything you ask, anything for my precious.."_  
 _"P-p-p-precious?!"_  
  
Dia was too pure hearted to keep up with the conversation, she ran as fast as she can, away from the person she likes the most in the whole world.

She even forgot about the letter she wrote last night, it was a poem expressing her feelings towards Kanan, basically a confession.  
  
Well, that letter actually fell off her pocket when she ran off, Kanan had already read it since the time they talked. Kanan already knows what's going to happen in the Student Council room.

School has ended, Dia was waiting in what seemed to be the quietest day in her whole life,  
" _Kurosawa Dia, you're about to commit a very unreasonable thing! B-b-but I am ready for the consequences!"_  
 _"But that Kanan sure is taking her time, does she like me having to patiently wait for her forever?!"_  
  
Quite ironic, patiently she said, but she left seconds after to find Kanan.  
"Hmm, has she already forgotten about me? Maybe Mari knows where she is, I better check the Director's office."  
  
Dia gently opens the door.  
" _Mari, did you see Kan-_ "  
  
Dia's knees met with the floor, out of confusion of what she was witnessing.  
  
" _Ehe, I guess we got caug- auhn, Mari slow-ly!!_ "  
  
" _What's happening, why is Mari, why is she touching Kanan there? How long has this been happening?_ "  
Dia thought to herself, glued to the ground. She was still confused, she was a smart person, she should have to know what the meaning of the scenario she was witnessing right in front of her eyes. But as a broken as she is, she probably chose not to understand.  
  
Kanan's lovely moans echoed in the room, Dia's acceptance has reached its capacity, tears ran down her face, but she didn't have the strength to say anything.  
  
As fragile as a butterfly, one flick will rid of its beautiful wings, rendering it flightless.  
  
" _I guess you have your answ- OOH! Haa haa mm, now you know my answer right, Dia?_ "  
  
Like beasts in heat, Mari and Kanan kept going until both reached their climax.  
  
" _Oh is she gone already? I didn't even notice her leave._ " Followed by laughter.  
Both enjoyed their selves too much, too much that Dia was basically air to them.  
  
" _I guess she won't be bothering you anymore, am I right, Kanan?"_  
 _"Well, that's one less pest to take care of."_  
Both of them were apparently unsatisfied. They once again commit the indecent act Dia was welcomed with.  
  


The following day, both the Kurosawa of the Uranohoshi Girls' High School, left and Dia had to resign as the Student Council president. Inevitably, both also left Aqours.  
The cover up was that their father needed medication and the family has to travel overseas, hence why the girls left school and their beloved school idol club.

**Author's Note:**

> Konban-SHINY everyone, I will be making more of these LL fanfics (mostly from SS) and currently I am also writing an original novel! I would really like it if you would give it a read (only has 1 chapter at the time that i wrote this). Im new to writing so please if you see any errors just let me know through the comments. Thanks for reading ! ! !


End file.
